


Convinced

by prjoskur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, mild sexual stuff, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prjoskur/pseuds/prjoskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin lives in his head, and is thoroughly convinced that Eren belongs to him. Hella One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convinced

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO LIKE this is my first fic ever, please criticize the hell out of it, so I can progress because I'm actually planning to be posting more so I need feedback for improvement. Also, point out any mistakes please so I can fix them, I wrote this like at 3 AM so there's bound to be mistakes. Also sorry if it seems short, I just needed to get this out of my system.  
> Enjoy <3

Armin's POV  
I already knew the answer. I think that’s the worst part of it all. I knew I was being used by you, but I didn’t care because it felt so good. I knew you would never return what I felt for you, because you don’t know how to. I knew that in the end it was going to turn out this way. I knew that I was going to hurt, but I didn’t care because all I ever wanted was to be by your side. I gave you my body, my soul, my love and got nothing in return. I didn’t care, as long as I could feel you, kiss you, and be with you.

My obsession with Eren is killing me.

Every time we headed outside the wall in an expedition, I worried that you’d never return. But you never worried about me the way I worried about you. I stared at you with gentle, loving eyes, while you stared at me with eyes full of lust. Just lust, nothing else. The only times I thought you truly cared about me was when we were pleasuring each other, but in reality you were only there for the pleasure. I convinced myself that you were there for me, you were there because you loved me, because you needed me as much as I needed you. Convincing my self was the easy part, the hard part was dealing with reality. I see the way you stare at him, with the same lust, but there’s something else in your eyes, they lit up with admiration and love. I convinced myself that you weren’t in love with Captain Levi, that you had eyes only for me. 

I convinced myself that every inch of your body belonged to me. While slowly making my way down your stomach with my lips, I took note of every blemish your skin had to offer. No one knew your body like I did. It was a satisfying feeling, knowing that only I could see you in such a state. The way your lips were parted, letting out a husky moan every time you thrusted into me. The way your body shuddered every time you felt like you were on the edge. The way your chest heaved when you finally reached your climax and collapsed on top of me. It was satisfying to know that only I knew how your moans sounded, how your eyes closed half way, how you squirmed every time I had my lips around your shaft. It was heart breaking to see you come late into the dorms at night, knowing fully well Levi had just seen everything I thought was only mine. 

The first time I suspected you came from Levi’s office late at night, I felt like my heart fell to my stomach, it was an uneasy feeling. I heard the squeak of your bed when you got on it, I covered my eyes, trying to pretend that you were there the whole time, and that the rustling noise coming from you bed was just you moving around in your sleep. My eyes widen as an image of Levi touching you crossed my mind, tears were threatening to spill over. But like always I convinced my self that it was my imagination, that you would never hurt me like this. I started to believe my own lies so much. I was madly in love with you, and everything about you. Your eyes, your smile, your entire being. I convince my self that I was put on this planet for one purpose alone, to make you happy, to makes sure you needs were satisfied, to make sure you were safe. I devoted every possible second to your favor, while you devoted all your strength to satisfy only Levi. I was snapped out of my delusion when I saw first hand that you truly only cared for Levi.  


Seeing the person you love, love someone else broke me.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEPPP sorry if it sucked, I'm still new. Criticism/kudos/comments are hella appreciated <3


End file.
